


Whirling

by the_witness



Series: Salvation [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_witness/pseuds/the_witness
Summary: Calamity同世界观下的一对精猫oc。因为写的实际时间很早，有些梗已经随着版本过期了，没法修了。但是撩妹不成反被上的梗永远都有用武之地不是吗。
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Salvation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510874
Kudos: 3





	1. 扑朔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暂时没车，但是有性暗示。  
我就是很喜欢搞背影杀手w

今天的海都广场也十分热闹。  
艾萨坐在树荫下，一边享受着不会被热烈的日光灼伤皮肤的惬意时光，一边饶有兴趣地打量着行人的容貌和装束。  
也许是临近正午，来往的人似乎都多了一点行色匆匆。猫魅族的女孩儿一路冲刺直直冲向以太之光，差点撞上正在打拳的鲁加都舍不得停下脚步，而是高高跃起，一个大跳直接从他的头顶蹦了过去，惹得周围的人以为是什么全新的表演项目纷纷鼓掌；两位敖龙女性一边快步走一边激烈争执，一个坚持要去上层甲板看梭鱼埠头，另一个指着头顶的太阳说你看清楚现在的天气能把你晒化；拉拉菲尔族的小可爱正在传唤铃旁边踮着脚尖和自己的男性精灵雇员交谈，画面看起来十分有趣，但她脸色突变，把不知什么时候拿在手上的一条鲱鱼摔在了雇员脸上，气鼓鼓地又把他打发走了；人类少女从以太之光出来，先转了三圈，似乎是没有认出自己要去哪个方向，在对上艾萨的目光时，脸颊似乎红了一下。  
艾萨没有错过这个瞬间，他抖抖耳朵，对着人族的少女一个飞吻，顺带吹出了一颗心形的魔法棱晶。也许是他的桃花眼配合太过到位，粉色的桃心在少女身上炸开时，少女的整个脸庞都被迅速染上了粉红色，她冲着艾萨微微一鞠躬，顾不上再认路，随便选了一个方向飞快冲了出去。  
“又来了又来了，你看这个猫又在撩妹。”  
旁边两个鲁加族用鄙夷的眼神盯着他，小声窃窃私语。艾萨不以为意，从旁边揪了一根狗尾巴草叼在嘴里，重新靠回树干上。

习惯了独来独往的艾萨不愿意和哪个小队按照固定的时间点共同行动，不如说他甚至连前线都很少去。比起唱战歌，他觉得还是在利姆萨罗敏萨街头表演更自在一些，让泰尔老爷子劝说过他几次，却也对此无可奈何。  
海之都的广场人来人往，再加上演奏者是容貌出众的诗人，应该也是很惹眼的，偏偏因为他的歌声倾心他的人，他觉得太功利；因为他的容貌而爱慕他的人，他又觉得太肤浅。不管是哪种，都不相信会有长久的感情，最多只愿意做暂时的床伴。久而久之，他变成现在这样，既没有朋友，也没有恋人。  
他叹了口气。从那时候开始……

以太的突然波动扰乱了他的思路，艾萨的眼前随之一暗，但是他的眼神却为之一亮，本来慵懒的姿势也不知何时变成了正坐。  
刚刚传送到他面前的人，身上带着淡淡的薰衣草香，在他最为敏锐的嗅觉上先引起了他的注意。很不巧，这人传送过来时是背对着他的，他无法看到这人的面容，但是他从服装上看得出，这应该是一位精灵族女占星术士。她皮肤白皙，身材挺拔，浅金色的半长发在脑后低低扎了一小束，尖尖的耳朵上带着田园郡发行的浅色耳饰，身上穿着伊修加德流行的占星制式服装，背上挂了一个精巧的小型天仪，纤细的腰间挂着一条金属链，上面零零星星坠了一些金属装饰，随着她的一举一动互相碰撞，发出清脆的叮当声，明明并不响，却一声一声不断刺激着艾萨的耳膜。  
“请留步！”  
眼看面前的人已经往前迈出脚步，他下意识地出声挽留，甚至忘记了带什么称谓。正当他准备再补一句的时候，那个占星术士仿佛意识到这突兀的话语是在叫自己，停了下来，扭头看向艾萨。  
宽大的帽沿遮住了强烈的日光，却没有遮住坐在低处的艾萨的视线。艾萨看到了这位占星术士脸上隐约遮住姣好面容的面纱，也看到了面纱上面那双如同宝石一样深邃的钴蓝色眼睛。  
艾萨看着对方的眼睛有些走神，忘记自己本来想要说什么。有一瞬间他觉得自己才是猎物，已经完全被两只美丽的眼睛捕获了。  
艾萨的愣神反而把被他叫住的占星术士晾在了一边，对方倒是没有表现出任何不耐烦，但是也并没有开口询问，只是那么看着他，用眼神表达自己的疑惑。  
终于意识到自己有些失态，艾萨站起身，拍了拍尾巴上沾的草叶，向占星术士行了一礼。  
“失礼了，您是来自伊修加德吗？”  
占星术士点了点头。  
“我是否有幸得知您的名字？”  
话一出口，艾萨就清楚地看到占星术士的眉毛高高挑起，那表情并不是艾萨司空见惯的开心或者嫌恶，一定要形容的话，应该说是一种……不可思议？  
……难道他们伊修加德人有另一套审美？  
艾萨被看得有些心里发毛，他没有去过伊修加德，对其的了解仅限于酒馆里偶尔出现的伊修加德人的长篇大论。从那些老爷们儿的嘴里也许能听说他们的总骑士长是多么年轻有为，但是大概是不可能知道自己的容貌放在伊修加德是个什么水平。  
“莱拉。”  
沉默了算不上短的时间以后，从面纱后面吐出两个音节。声音一闪而过，只能勉强听清内容，甚至来不及听清楚音色如何。  
艾萨有些抓狂，问名字，于是真的只告诉了他自己的名字，然后，没了。  
你们精灵都这么会聊天吗？艾萨心中悄悄想着。  
然而天还是得继续聊，于是他只好开始自我介绍：“您好，我叫艾萨，是一名吟游诗人。”  
莱拉没有动，只是那么看着他，仿佛在问“然后呢？”  
艾萨其实已经有点后悔这次突兀的搭讪了，这种让他自己领会的单方面交流让他想起大草原上那个沉默的部落，但还是硬着头皮继续问：“很高兴认识您，愿不愿意给我个机会让我请您喝一杯呢？”  
艾萨心里其实想的是给她演奏一曲的，但是话一出口就变成了请酒，让他恨不得把自己刚说的话吃回去。他也不知道自己脑子抽了什么筋，哪有一个正常姑娘在大街上被莫名其妙的人搭讪去喝酒还欣然同意的。  
然后他就被莱拉弯弯眼角的笑意再次魅惑得头晕目眩，大概对方也察觉到自己其实是失言了。  
“抱歉，赶时间。”  
莱拉脸上虽然笑着，却很明确地拒绝了他。  
“嗯……好吧，失礼了。”  
这样不管是喝酒还是唱歌都不太行了，艾萨只能遗憾地耸了耸肩，耳朵不自觉地耷拉了下来。  
莱拉刚准备转身冲着原本的方向走，看到艾萨几乎贴到头皮的耳朵，想摸摸他的头，手伸了一半大约是觉得很失礼，又缩了回去，取下背后的天仪，给艾萨施加了一个护盾魔法，随后行了一礼，才转身小步快跑着离去。  
这是在为刚才的拒绝感到抱歉吗？艾萨看着身上隐隐泛出的蓝白色光芒想道。他抬起头张望，黑色的身影已经淹没在人群中了。

再一次见面比艾萨预想的要早一些，也意外一些。当他晚上照例想去酒馆喝两杯的时候，一眼就看到并且认出了那个和周围一群醉鬼格格不入的黑色身影。  
莱拉正坐在吧台旁，仍然是背对着他，但和正午时不同，占地过大的帽子和遮住脸庞的面纱都被摘下来放在了身边的座位上，堆得像是坐了另外一个人。  
她倒是很胆大，艾萨心想。这里虽然不算偏僻，但是仍然不是适合女孩子独自一人呆到深夜的地方。只不过，醉鬼们今天好像格外本分，没什么人去招惹她，这还真是很难得。  
艾萨当然不知道刚才发生了什么激烈的战斗。他观察了一下，确认她面前只有一个空酒杯，便擅自走过去坐在了另一边。  
“这次不会拒绝我请你喝一杯的请求了吧？”  
莱拉似乎被吓了一跳，迅速转身，手甚至已经伸到了背后准备去掏天仪，但在看清楚面前是中午新认识的吟游诗人时，他松了口气，又把手缩了回来，尴尬而又歉意地冲着艾萨笑了笑。  
艾萨这时候才借着吧台的灯光看清莱拉的脸。  
格里达尼亚出身的艾萨不是没有见过精灵族的女性，但莱拉和他见过的所有的精灵都不相同。比起女性精灵，她多了一些英气，而如果要和男性精灵相比，她的线条又要柔和很多。白皙的皮肤少了日光的灼热，看上去如同冰雪一样洁白；灯光自上而下投在脸上，显得五官深邃而棱角分明；明亮的眼睛仍然是让他无法长时间凝视的美丽，他试图挪开视线，却发现那双眼睛正带着笑意看着自己，差点让他又一次失神。他感觉自己说不出话了，作为一个唱什么都是信手拈来的吟游诗人，他第一次感到自己的不称职。  
“谢谢，可是我已经喝过一杯了。”  
不同于白天的寡言少语，莱拉慢慢开口，这一次柔和的声音终于被艾萨听清了。艾萨还注意到她虽然脸色不变，但声音已经有点低沉，也许是因为已经喝了一杯，或者更多杯。他轻轻抽了抽鼻子，感觉好像没什么酒气，也可能是被莱拉身上的薰衣草香气掩盖了。  
不过，这话，应该不是在拒绝自己吧？  
“没有人规定只能喝一杯的，至少在利姆萨罗敏萨没有。当然，像您这样美丽的女士，是有小心一点的必要的，所以只再请您一杯也好。”  
“好。”  
莱拉似乎是觉得很有趣一样，又笑了起来。  
“是艾萨啊，今天也给我们来一首吗？”  
忙碌的老板终于注意到艾萨，热情地冲他打了个招呼。  
“可以啊，不过先给这位女士安排好。”  
艾萨笑着，点了点莱拉面前的吧台。  
“妥。”  
老板爽朗地应声。  
艾萨摘下背后的竖琴稍作调试，确认没什么问题后毫不怯场地往小型舞台上一站，清了清嗓子，唱了起来。

没有搭理捧场的听众们，演奏结束后的艾萨很快又重新坐回莱拉身边，两人继续一边喝酒一边谈天说地。准确地说，为了显得体贴一点，艾萨喝的更多一些，说的也要多一些。他得知莱拉是第一次来利姆萨罗敏萨后，开始给她讲述有趣的见闻，莱拉只是托着下巴面带微笑静静地听他说，在必要回答的时候简单附和两句。  
然而就是这样内敛的姿态，也把艾萨迷的七荤八素。莱拉虽然说的不多，但偶尔说的那么一两句也能看出她见解的独到和知识的广阔。  
这个人在伊修加德也一定是佼佼者吧，艾萨心想。他突然觉得这样优秀的人只当作床伴实在太可惜了，或许自己应该像普通人一样，和她做个朋友，慢慢培养感情？  
还没有等他考虑的更长远一些，莱拉突然坐直了身子，目光越过艾萨，直直地看向他的背后，全身充满戒备，眼神也变得凌厉起来。  
“……？怎么了？”  
艾萨注意到莱拉的表情，忍不住回头看了一眼自己正好背对着的大门，但他只看到了遥远的新月，月光下，门外空无一人。  
“……看到什么了？”  
艾萨扭头问道。  
“……没什么。”莱拉摇了摇头，把腰间的手放回桌面，似乎刚才是已经准备去摸武器了，“刚才有人来搭讪，被我打跑了，我只是担心他们还会回来。”  
“呵啊————这样吗，你还挺厉害呢。”艾萨长长地打了个呵欠，他突然困的很，酒精似乎已经摄入过多了，“那我送你回去吧，好像确实有点晚了，我都有点困……”  
话还没说完，艾萨倒在吧台上就睡着了。  
“嗯？他这是不行了？”酒吧老板惊奇地看看艾萨，又看看莱拉，又看看艾萨，“这小子我记得挺能喝啊，怎么这就倒了？”  
“可能是太累了吧。”莱拉温和地笑着，仔细地扣好了帽子和面纱，扶着艾萨的肩一打横就把他整个抱了起来，“我先送他回去休息了，酒钱我记得他结过了。”  
“好的，慢走。”  
老板目送两人离去，心里暗自疑惑，这姑娘未免也太有力气了。

——————————————————————————

艾萨清醒的时候，眼中见到的是熟悉的后桅旅店木制天花板。  
他下意识地想揉一揉眼睛，却发现手并不受自己的控制。他不安地挪动了一下，手臂没有听从他的指令，被不知什么绑在他的头顶，一动都不能动。  
他好像是被捆在床头上了。  
似曾相识的噩梦场景立刻让艾萨陷入恐慌，就算这个不知道是谁的人只是捆住了他的手，并没勒住他的脖子，他还是因为这种难受的束缚感到窒息。他一边挣扎，一边大口大口地喘着气，身下的床单被他蹬的差点翻起来。等他意识到屋里并没有人，因此稍微平静下来的同时，他也意识到了另一个严重的问题：他现在浑身赤裸，什么都没穿。  
他只记得在和莱拉喝酒，然后……  
……然后呢？然后发生了什么？  
艾萨努力搜索自己模糊的记忆，但是却一无所获，只知道这肯定不是自己搞的，就算衣服可以是他自己脱的，他还能自我捆绑不成。  
莱拉她人呢？会不会也被关了起来？  
又或者，难道这些是莱拉搞的？那她又在哪里？  
除了被束缚以外，艾萨感觉身体没有任何异样，也没留下什么痕迹，甚至似乎被清洗过，毛发蓬松的感觉还挺明显的。  
刚才的惶恐使他忘记了疼痛，现在缓和下来，手臂上明显的压力和上面挂着的不知道什么尖锐物的刺痛感让他莫名联想起了莱拉挂在腰间的那条金属链。  
然后门开了，他看到了刚从淋浴间回来的莱拉。  
披散着半干半潮的头发的她，已经换下了占星的衣服，看起来是随意地穿了一件墨蓝色的鹰猎人衬衫，虽然有些违和感，但还是验证了艾萨关于她“不管怎么穿都好看”的想法，不同的是这次艾萨终于不会再因为她的样子走神了。  
“你……”  
比起在别人面前赤身裸体的羞耻感，他现在脑子里更多的是迷惑，和惶恐，不知道这是为什么。  
“你醒了？”莱拉看了看艾萨脚底皱成一团的床单，和蔼地问道，“我还想让你多睡一会儿的。”  
“……你想干什么？”  
艾萨强行提高了些许音量。他本来是企图让自己的声音显得凶狠一些，但底气不足毕竟就是底气不足，简单的几个字在句尾终于还是忍不住变了调。  
“别害怕。又不会要你的命。”  
捕捉到一丝颤音的莱拉显然没有被他吓到，仍然保持着面带微笑的状态，坐在了床边。  
“那你松开。”  
艾萨努力摆动尾巴抽打莱拉。  
“有人告诉过你，你很容易轻信别人吗？”莱拉没理会毛绒绒的骚扰，只是轻轻抚摸着捆住艾萨的链子，自顾自地说道，“你看上去很喜欢我的腰链，所以我擅自使用了一下。”  
“没喜欢啊！我又不是变态！”  
艾萨出于本能地开始顶嘴。  
“是吗……那你为何一直盯着它看。”  
艾萨没吭声，总不好说我其实是在看你的腰。  
“这大概是我身上算比较贵重的东西……之一。你看的很准。”  
没有得到艾萨的回答，莱拉一边说着，一边不知出于什么目的慢慢凑近了艾萨的脸，艾萨甚至已经感觉眼前这人的脸因为距离过近让自己视野都有些模糊。他试图把头扭开，却猝不及防地又一次闻到了莱拉身上淡淡的薰衣草香气，他立刻感到自己的下体有些不受控制，慢慢涨了起来。  
失去衣物的遮挡让艾萨十分不安，他只能在心里默念，希望莱拉晚一些发现自己的状况。  
莱拉好像没注意到艾萨的异样，继续维持着这样的姿势说道：“……你的眼光，很不错……特别是选中我这一点……只不过……”  
莱拉突然伸出右手，握住了艾萨已经半勃起的性器，在艾萨整个僵硬的一瞬间，俯身低语：  
“……很可惜啊，你的猎物是一位男性。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当初就是在车上卡了很久，所以应该会好好大修再继续


	2. 骗局

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 刚松开离合dbq
> 
> 突然发现我以前废话比现在还多，怎么回事

莱拉并不是女性。  
艾萨终于明白违和感的来源了。  
莱拉说完后微微抬起身，艾萨就着这个姿势努力低头朝莱拉的脖子上瞥了一眼。没有繁杂的首饰遮挡，透过开着的衬衫领口，可以清楚地看到喉结。  
……和平坦的胸。  
艾萨回过神来只想抽自己，什么时候了还在想乱七八糟的事啊！  
这么说来，她——或许现在应该是他了——之前声音低不是因为喝多了，和再之前的沉默寡言一样，都只是因为藏不住而已，和自己喝酒的时候，他根本就是清醒的。  
“明明是男的还故意把我往误解你是女人的方向领，这他妈钓鱼执法吧！你这是什么品种的女装变态啊！”  
艾萨恨恨道，也不知道是埋怨轻易骗过他的莱拉，还是埋怨被美色迷惑放过了很多疑点的自己。  
“我可从来没说过自己的性别。”  
莱拉笑了笑，没有直接回答这个问题。  
为什么？是在戏弄自己吗？  
艾萨想不明白，也很显然不会从对方那里得到答案。他索性闭上眼睛开始冥想，努力不去在意握住他的那只手，等待自己的生理反应自然消退。  
在艾萨看来，他大概是因为被认成女人，和自己稍有轻浮的态度，觉得面子上过不去，所以想要羞辱自己吧，如果表现出一副死猪不怕开水烫的样子，大概很快就没什么兴趣了。  
莱拉似乎察觉到了他天真的想法，于是他的手开始动了。修长的手指轻柔而又技巧地揉搓了起来，让艾萨本来只是稍微有些胀大的阴茎更加兴奋了起来。  
“你妈的……”  
艾萨装死装不下去了，他睁开眼睛，正准备破口大骂，脸却被强行扭到了一边，话只说了一半的嘴，被莱拉用自己的嘴封上了。  
艾萨浑身僵硬得像是刚刚中了石化，神经从耳朵到尾巴都被麻痹了，脑子里仅有的念头是精灵的手还真他妈长。他甚至忘记自己还能用鼻子呼吸，也忘记自己的眼皮并没有被一同束缚，他清楚地看到莱拉也睁着眼睛，钴蓝色的视线和他对在一起，显得深邃而又危险。  
艾萨感到莱拉的舌头突破牙关，侵略性地伸了进来，在自己的嘴里肆意掠夺着每一寸空间。艾萨真想狠狠咬下去，但是莱拉好像早就料到了一样，手指加重了力度，捏着他的下颚，让他使不上劲。他试图用自己的舌头把对方驱逐出去，可不知怎么就慢慢变成了互相交缠的姿态，仿佛对这个入侵者还挺欢迎。  
这个吻持续了很久，直到艾萨终于回过神，开始像鳗鱼一样最大限度地扭动全身，莱拉才终于心满意足地放开了他。  
“真热情啊。”  
终于被松开的艾萨大口大口地喘气，听见莱拉的调笑，气不打一处来，高高抬起了腿，企图踹他下去。只不过由于姿势的限制，艾萨没有找到着力点，这一击失去了平时凶狠的力道，变得软绵绵的。  
莱拉似乎也知道这些，他不躲不闪，任凭艾萨一膝盖顶上了自己的腰，握住艾萨性器的右手也变得更加用力，似乎是在无声地警告。  
下身加重的触感让艾萨意识到自己的把柄还在人家手里，而且他很快意识到，自己那点力道，恐怕也不会给对方造成什么威胁。他不再对莱拉轻举妄动，改成不断挣扎扭动自己的双臂，金属链深深勒进皮肉，明明本来捆的不是很紧，还是把他的皮肤扎破了好几处。  
“乖，不要乱动，很危险的。”  
莱拉松开钳制着艾萨下颚的左手，似乎有些心疼一样，抚摸着艾萨本来就已经过于纤细的手臂。  
“你他妈……知道危险……松开我……”  
艾萨还想继续挣扎，但是他的大脑仿佛跟他作对一样，让他难以发力，反抗终于还是没能继续。随着呼吸逐渐急促，他终于意识到问题的根源：下身的反应已经开始激烈了，随着莱拉手上灵巧的揉搓套弄，轻微的一丝快感刺激着他的大脑，随后便逐渐加重，连续冲击，让他甚至已经说不出什么成型的话语，只能大喘气。  
“很抱歉，我怕你会打我。”  
莱拉说着，手上却并没有像嘴上说的那样放过艾萨，反而加快了速度，他看得出来艾萨离一直在尽力忍耐的高潮已经越来越接近了。  
“……”  
艾萨没有理会他，因为他根本没在听莱拉说了什么。他只觉得千百种念头冲击着大脑，无数的感觉刺激着神经，全身上下都正在临界点反复横跳，下一秒就要爆发。  
……然后就在他要射出来的前一秒，莱拉眼疾手快，用拇指堵住了那个小小的出口，把他的快感全部封死在里面。  
“……呜……！”  
半路刹车引来了艾萨像是抗议一样的声音，他睁开迷蒙的眼睛，眼里因为突然的刺痛有了些生机，但更多的还是充满情欲的涣散。  
“求我。”  
莱拉好像没看见艾萨的神情，刻意作出一副铁石心肠的样子。  
“……求你……了。”  
艾萨咬着嘴唇，下身被截流的痛苦每一秒都更加强烈，让他几乎难以忍耐，开口一句“求你妈”说到一半硬生生被他半路改道，变成了含糊不清却又无可奈何的恳求。  
“求我做什么？”  
得到的回答真是太出乎意料的坦率了，莱拉差一点笑出来，表面上却还是一本正经假装没听懂一样追问，显然没有轻松放过他的打算。  
“……”  
艾萨自认为凶狠地盯着莱拉，他当然不知道自己的眼泪已经给表情打了滤镜，这一瞪反而差点把莱拉看硬了。  
“说出来，乖，说出来就可以了。”  
莱拉的拇指没有丝毫移动，小指停在性器根部，偶尔轻轻地刮一下，本来能带来快感的动作现在却在加重艾萨的痛苦。  
“……求你……让我……射…………呜！！……”  
艾萨终于还是屈服了，他感觉自己的脸在发烫，但仍然乖乖说出了莱拉想听到的那个回答，没想到最后一个字刚出口，莱拉就非常干脆地就把手松开了，似乎是对刚才他坦率回答的奖励。被阻断的快感好像重新顺着脊椎直冲头顶，艾萨一声闷哼，背绷了起来，乳白色的体液立刻奔涌而出，喷到了自己的胸腹和莱拉的侧脸上。  
“不少呢。”莱拉歪了歪头，没有去擦拭这些精液，“这么快的话，对方不会很无趣吗？莫非是因为这样所以你换床伴才这么频繁？”  
“……滚开……”  
艾萨大脑一片空白，也许是因为刚被迫射过一次，他有些疲惫，甚至没注意莱拉知道的远比自己告诉他的多。  
“哎呀，你自己爽过了，就不顾我了吗，可不能这样啊。”莱拉用食指刮掉了自己脸上的液体，似乎是放到嘴里尝了一下，“礼尚往来你懂吗？”  
艾萨终于后知后觉地明白过来了，这人不是什么想羞辱他，这人就是想睡他啊！  
“我很尊重别人意愿的，说说看，想用上面还是想用下面？”  
莱拉说着，解开了衬衫扣子，但目光在艾萨的脸和下身之间游移，纯净又清澈的蓝色眼睛成了最好的伪装，谁也看不出里面隐含了多少下流的想法。  
“想把你的下面剁碎了塞回上面。”  
艾萨喘着粗气，仍然不忘没好气地抬杠。  
他不是没有和男人睡过，但是可没有哪一次像此时一样狼狈不堪。很明显莱拉把他绑成这样不是为了玩骑乘，大概率他今天会是被睡的那个。他知道怎样取悦一个和他一样的男性，但是他可没打算取悦莱拉，要不是莱拉有一张惊为天人的脸，自己出去一定会弄死他。  
“你知道吗，刚才你的眼神突然变得很危险。”莱拉有意无意地说道，“虽然我不知道你在想什么，但是我得告诉你，就算你25米放风筝，我也能轻松干掉你。”  
艾萨欲哭无泪，还放风筝？他一个诗人，想在屋里放风筝除非他从窗户跳下去。他拿尾巴往门口的方向点了点：“你要是对男人感兴趣，旅馆二楼有人可以满足你的，快松开我。”  
“嗯？你倒是很清楚。”莱拉把衬衫脱下来，随手丢到了床脚，“可是我就看上你了。看你这样，也不是全然没有兴趣了？”  
“和你？我宁愿去日皮皮拉皮拉鱼。”  
艾萨一边回嘴，一边看着精灵裸着的上身，他本以为莱拉和自己一样是偏瘦弱的类型，谁能想到一个穿女装都毫无违和的男性，衣服下面的肌肉却显得精干而结实。  
他要是穿内衣的话我肯定不会把他当成女人，艾萨心想。转念又觉得这个逻辑不对，什么样的变态才会大庭广众穿女装内衣给人家看啊。  
“是吗？反正你今天也是被上的那个，不要用这个比了。”  
“你就知道一定是我被上？”  
艾萨把视线从莱拉线条优美的腰腹上挪开，转而看向他的脸。  
“……你可以试试看？”  
莱拉危险地眯起眼睛，艾萨看在眼里，不知为何觉得自己作为诗人随口就来的本性似乎又惹了祸。他看到莱拉从口袋里掏出一个小药瓶，把里面的液体小心涂抹在手指上。  
“……这是什么？”  
艾萨充满警惕。  
“高级圣灵药，21金币一瓶，恢复能力还不错。”莱拉把瓶子在艾萨眼前晃了晃，“你们吟游诗人向来就不太常用这种东西吧，不过这种场合下，效果还是不错的。”  
“你想……操！”  
正想问他准备干嘛的艾萨突然感觉不妙，他的后穴似乎被什么东西侵入了，低头一看，莱拉趁他不注意，把一根沾满药液的手指慢慢塞了进去。  
“答对了，不过没有分。刚才你睡着的时候给你清洗过了，我觉得你大概是不会介意的。”莱拉的手指继续在里面摸索，“放松一点儿，你咬的我太紧了。”  
“你他妈把手给我拿出去！”  
艾萨疯狂挣扎，甚至又一次抬起腿，企图往莱拉漂亮的脸上踹一脚。  
“你讲不讲理，你吸的那么紧我的手根本动不了嘛。”  
莱拉的语气里似乎很是委屈，手上动作却比艾萨更快。他收回空着的左手，一把抓住了艾萨的脚腕，把艾萨整个人反带着压到面向墙壁。  
“你这流氓才他妈不讲理吧！说的好像是谁请你这样做一样！”  
艾萨整个人都动不了了，更惨的是因为身体被转了过去，体内莱拉的指节旋转划过内壁的触感更加明显，让他只能摆着尾巴破口大骂。  
“哪样做？”  
莱拉又一次明知故问。  
艾萨扭头面壁，表示自己不想理他。   
“放松，放松，不然我怎么把手指拿出来。”  
莱拉温和的声音里充满了哄骗，艾萨半点也不会信自己放松了这个人就会好心把手拿出来，但是随着自己的挣扎抵抗，逐渐增加的异样感确实让他很难受。他深吸一口气，努力不去在意莱拉的小动作，慢慢放松了紧绷的肌肉。  
然后他感觉莱拉又往里推进了一个指节。  
“不是要把手拿出去吗。”  
“不要着急，结束了肯定要拿出去的。”  
莱拉笑眯眯地继续摸索。  
艾萨感觉到手指在药液的润滑下已经不是单纯地往里推进，而是一边推进，一边不断揉磨，他知道这是为了起到扩张的作用。对有过几个男性床伴的艾萨来说，不管是做这种事，还是被做这种事，其实都不是很经常的经历。  
莱拉又倒下一些药液，手指和小穴之间难得挤出的一点空隙很快又被粘稠的药液填满。艾萨被按着面对墙壁，什么也看不到，只能慢慢适应体内不安分的手指。  
渐渐的，他感觉没有那么难受了，正准备松一口气，第二根手指也从湿润的穴口挤了进去。  
“……你干什么！”  
艾萨忍着不适，扭头怒视莱拉，但是莱拉正在专心对付自己的后穴，并没有看到艾萨凶狠不足诱惑有余的表情，也没有回复他明知故问的问题。  
新一轮的扩张与适应让艾萨意识到，现在后穴的湿润已经不全是来源于药液了，而是多半来自自己后穴分泌的肠液。羞耻感让他再也难以说出什么多余的话语，偏偏莱拉这时候开口了。  
“其实应该给你绑在投影台上的，应该让你看看你现在是什么样子。”  
“……”  
“要不给你把投影台搬过来？”  
看到艾萨沉默不语，莱拉就控制不住地想逗他。  
艾萨没有辜负他的期待，把头摇的像拨浪鼓一样，本来就不愿意放松后穴也随之紧紧地绞住了莱拉的手指，让他动弹不得。  
“逗你的。放松，放松。”  
艾萨的身体远比言语诚实，莱拉从他轻而易举被激发的反应里敏锐地发现了这一点。等艾萨反应不再那么过激以后，他又塞了一个手指进去。三个手指在窄小的后穴里显得拥挤不堪，但由于充分扩张过也不是不可忍受。只是动弹不得的上身让艾萨感到有些熟悉的害怕，他又不愿意让莱拉看出他的弱点，只能不断摆着尾巴表达自己的焦躁不安。  
“着急了吗？”  
莱拉注意到了艾萨乱动的尾巴，但是错误地领会了意图。他松开艾萨，站起来慢慢解开腰带，手指勾住内裤边往下一褪，已经硬起来的淡粉色性器立刻弹了出来。  
艾萨瘫在床上动弹不得，听见莱拉解腰带的声音时偷偷瞄了一眼，赶紧收回视线，假装什么也没看到，毕竟如果比尺寸的话自己看起来是没啥胜算的。  
“虽然说礼尚往来，不过我很害怕这张不听话的小嘴给我咬上一口呢，那我可受不了。”莱拉坐回床上，分开艾萨的双腿，“不过估计下面也会咬的不轻吧。”  
徒劳的挣扎并没能让艾萨脱身，也没能阻止莱拉。随着莱拉的性器长驱直入，被捆住的艾萨眼前一黑，杂乱的记忆回涌脑海，扼住他的喉咙让他几乎窒息。

——————————————————————————

“救不了我们也没关系……跑吧，趁着天色还黑着，跑的越远越好……”

-tbc-


	3. 避无可避

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猫猫有心理阴影设定，以后会写了就还会和龙精外篇写，暂时只会一笔带过。  
我太菜啦dbq

莱拉刚进入艾萨的身体时尚且能在陌生的体验下保持理智，但稍微动作一下便把理性全部抛之脑后了。性器被紧紧吸住的感觉过于美妙，让他只记得在那个格外紧窄的甬道里随着本能挺腰，没有顾及艾萨的反应。  
等到他稍微有些适应了，意识到身下的人除了喘气并没发出什么其他的动静，才舍得停下动作，抬头看看他现在到底是什么表情。  
是痛苦吗，是忍耐吗？  
出乎莱拉的意料，艾萨的表情和他设想中的任何负面情绪都不太类似，他看起来并不是很难受，但也不是太正常。整张脸上看不出有任何的表情，眼泪还在脸颊上缓缓划过，不过仿佛只是生理性的，并不是出于情感。眼睛倒是睁开的，瞳孔却失去了焦距，好像在看着他，又好像没在看着他。仍在活动的只有随着肠壁收缩受阻时不自觉皱一下的眉头，证实他的确还没有从这种单方面的强迫性行为中获得什么快乐。  
“……喂？”  
莱拉试探着拍了拍他的脸，他的本意可不是想把这只猫搞坏。  
雪青色的瞳孔略有收缩，耷拉着的耳朵也重新缓缓立起，艾萨被拍了两下，重新回了神。  
“……你这个……变态……”  
艾萨毕竟只是暂时断片了，没多久就完成了从恢复意识到认清现状的过程。他已经重新感知到自己被捆住的手和被填满的酸胀后穴，熟悉的恐惧又一次让他无法动作，只能恶狠狠地盯着那张漂亮的脸，嘴上一如既往地比身体早一步进行一些无谓的反抗。  
“……更变态的还没对你用呢。”  
莱拉也没有因为恶劣的用词而生气，他现在想的是人醒了可以继续了，于是若无其事地按住艾萨张开的大腿，重新一个挺腰。  
“呜————”  
刚才的昏厥让艾萨没来得及反应，现在随着莱拉的动作他到底还是忍不住叫出了声。精灵族的性器本来对于猫魅来说就过大了，即使是扩张过，也不是那么容易就能适应的。更何况莱拉为了报复他那句变态，用的劲可不小，艾萨一瞬间觉得自己的肠壁要被他戳穿了。  
“还皮吗？”  
莱拉好像是问着玩的，也不等艾萨表态，把性器抽出到穴口，又用力顶了进去。这一次不仅力度毫无减弱，还狠狠地刮过了他体内那个敏感点，虽然盲目的冲撞能看出明显不是冲着那里去的，触碰到的一瞬间还是让艾萨一个激灵，毛从耳朵尖炸到了尾巴梢。  
然后艾萨绝望地发现，自己刚平复的性器又在慢慢抬头了。  
他倒不是什么禁欲的人，只不过这毫无疑问又给了正在侵犯自己的人一个很不错的借口。  
“被变态操的硬起来了？”莱拉没有错过艾萨身体上的变化，好像抓到了他的把柄，愉快又幼稚地当场反问，“看起来小野猫也口是心非的很，这不是挺喜欢的吗。”  
“……别，轻、轻一点……呜啊——”  
艾萨简直想骂人，但是他没能骂出来，甚至连还嘴也没顾上，嘴里能发出的除了下意识的恳求，就是控制不住的媚叫。  
“这么两下就骚成这样？”相比艾萨的狼狈，莱拉可以称得上是游刃有余，他稍有些轻佻地勾起猫魅的下巴，“难怪我们风流的吟游诗人成天到处邀约，一两个人恐怕满足不了你吧。”  
“……不是……不……”  
艾萨实在是叫苦不迭，下流的词句和束缚渐渐把噩梦和现实重叠在一起，让他甚至无暇质疑莱拉到底为什么会知道自己的事。  
下巴上的手松开了，取而代之的是胸前酥麻的触感，两只手都空出来的莱拉开始蹂躏艾萨的乳头。裸露在空气中，加上莱拉不断的挑逗，很少被触碰的两点也有了感觉，慢慢肿胀挺立。  
艾萨眼里因为泪水一片迷蒙，触感就这样被迫放大了数倍，胸口被玩弄的同时只能隐约看到莱拉的轮廓。  
突然间隐约的钴蓝色眼睛看不到了，脖颈上多了点湿软温热的感觉，艾萨才后知后觉地意识到，他在舔自己的脖子。  
莱拉的舌头打着圈儿到处游走，到喉结时艾萨终于忍不住恐惧开口了。  
“别……别咬……”  
“你以为我是什么奇怪的种族吗？”莱拉因为艾萨这种谜一样的思路笑了出来，恶作剧一样轻轻咬了一下，抬眼看了看猫魅由于恐惧支起来的耳朵，又重新弯下腰沿着脖子往胸口的方向继续舔舐，时不时还吸一吸亲一亲，“是热的，是活人，感觉到了吗？”  
“不要……这样……会……”  
艾萨感觉自己浑身发烫，终于在莱拉在乳头上轻轻嘬了一口时再也无法忍耐，到达了高潮，阴茎随着不受控制的身体抽搐着抖动着，精液射了两人一身。  
“过于敏感了吧，射这么快可对身体不好啊。”  
莱拉的声音带着笑意，嘴唇离开了艾萨的胸口，一直在揉搓另外一边乳头的手也停下了动作，随手抓过被单抹了一把脸，很显然他对这个报复的效果挺满意的。  
“明明是你被上，倒是颜射我两次了，我可吃亏的很。”  
莱拉把被单丢开，稍微调整了一下姿势。  
“……松开……”  
尽管莱拉的动作不大，艾萨还是打了个激灵，喘着粗气，低声道。  
“什么？”  
莱拉没有听清，他侧过头凑近艾萨的脸，尖尖的耳朵差点扫上艾萨的唇。  
“……手……松开……很难受……怎样都好……不要捆着……我打不过你……”  
艾萨好像失去了开始的活力，开始胡言乱语地求饶，大大的眼睛里还噙着泪，让他看上去像在撒娇一样。  
“……别乱动。”  
莱拉被最后那个补充逗笑了，这个人还真是和他了解到的一样，只对自己的本能忠诚，甚至也没深究这句话已经把这场性交从原本的强迫性质变成了合奸。当然莱拉也乐得不去提醒这只被操昏了头的猫，他只是象征性地警告了一下，就把拴着艾萨胳膊的金属链仔细解开了。  
艾萨终于被松了下来，他的手已经完全麻木，好像不是自己的一样。他顾不上已经被扎破磨破的皮肤，也顾不上还埋在自己体内的莱拉，正准备活动一下让手臂上的神经重新回归意识，莱拉就先一步捉住了他的手，轻轻揉了起来。  
“疼吗？”  
“……还不是你干的吗，少装好心。”  
艾萨有一瞬间还真的被他温和的语气迷惑了，不过被解开束缚后，不知是危机感淡去了，还是处于贤者时间的底气足了，他的脑子似乎也跟着正常运转了，马上就反应过来，企图把手甩开，却因为手臂挂久了仍然有些脱力，不受控制地被拉着动弹不得。  
“哎呀，谁要你这么着急挣扎呢，早知道小野猫这么配合，我就不捆你了。”  
“要不是因为你这张女人脸……我……”  
艾萨说一半就卡壳了。他不加思考就说了出来，甚至不知道自己后半句更想说的是“我才不会上当”还是“我才不会原谅你”。  
“谢谢夸奖，你长的也不差。”  
莱拉假装没抓住重点地随口回道，手上突然用力，牵住艾萨的手带回自己的体侧，迫使艾萨的上半身仅靠手臂拉扯着悬空。艾萨用力都不知道往哪里用力，手环着莱拉的腰往他背上彷徨地挣扎了两下，除了让体内的肉棒更加蠢蠢欲动，没别的效果，只是让莱拉眯了眯眼。他似乎对这个姿势很满意。  
“你想干嘛……”  
艾萨本能感受到危险，想要往后退。  
“抓紧了，不然磕到床头磕傻了我可不管。”  
莱拉作出警告后就仿佛不用再负责一样，扶住艾萨的腰，猛烈地操干起来。  
“你妈的……嗯……你他妈的……吃……啊……放、放浪神了！……”  
艾萨下身埋着的阴茎完全没有消退的迹象，甚至在进出之间把他的小腹撑出了隐约的形状，身体被顶得不住颤抖，快喘不过气来了，说话都很勉强，难为他在这样的情况下仍然出于本能地废话连篇。  
“……你。”莱拉抬头，语气中透着无奈，“非要我把你操到话都说不出来才能闭嘴吗？”  
“你今天……不把我操死……明天……我一定打死你……”  
艾萨张牙舞爪地嘴硬。  
“好的，我等着你。”  
莱拉一点没把毛绒绒的威胁当回事，笑嘻嘻地在他额头上亲了一下，继续一个挺身，企图把艾萨骂骂咧咧的嘴用不连贯的抽泣填满。  
艾萨开始时还只能感受到不适，甚至还有疼痛，但是他很快就惊恐而又愉悦地发现，不应期的冷淡已经逐渐消退，只不过精灵毫无章法，只是迅速又深入地操他，阴茎几次在敏感点路过，但都是还不等快感堆积起来，就抽身而退。  
如果不是床品太差只图自己爽，那怕不是个处男吧，这怎么办？山不就我我去就山？  
艾萨在煎熬中一边还有心思瞎想，一边不自觉地扭动身体，意图把敏感点送上门。  
“这么快就主动起来了？”莱拉没有放过他细微的反应，看来他比自己想的还要不擅忍耐啊。  
“都跟你说了，射太多可不好。”  
随着一句低语，莱拉直直戳上了后穴的那个弱点，艾萨措手不及，一声尖叫硬是没压住。  
亏着自己还想着去就山，现在山来了，能把自己压死。莱拉不再假意忽略他的敏感点后，次次都戳在早就摸索到的软肉上，把紧致的后穴操得淫水横流。  
嘴里的言语慢慢变了调，腰肢从紧绷的木化作缠人的藤，连抓带挠的爪子也开始安分守己，反手牢牢攀住了精灵瘦削结实的背。眼里遮不住的浓烈欲望和压不下的沉重呼吸都证明他已经不再抗拒了，比起挣扎，现在的艾萨看起来倒更像是在投怀送抱。汗水和泪水让他本来就疏于打理的头发黏连成了一缕一缕的，显得更加凌乱，配合迷乱的眼神和不加克制的喘息呻吟更是变成了莱拉的催情剂。  
“爽吗？”  
莱拉低头，带着恶趣味地问道。  
“呜……好爽……要……要不行了……”  
艾萨半是沉迷半是脱力，开始时掺杂着本能的嘴硬已经不见踪影，取而代之的是伴随着嘶哑浪叫的迎合。  
莱拉得到他毫不掩饰的回答，心里却没有得到想象中的心满意足感，反而有些酸涩。  
他曾经在别人身下露出这样的媚态，一想到这一点，嫉妒的小火苗就把他的理智烧的灰飞烟灭。  
莱拉走了会儿神，动作也不自觉地随着慢了慢。已经完全沉浸在情欲中的艾萨反而不乐意了，两腿夹紧了莱拉的腰，甚至还收缩了一下后穴。  
“……呜……再快……”  
“……都这样了还在找事，操坏了可别后悔。”  
“……嗯……更……用力……”沉迷于欲望的艾萨不知死活地对着那张戳中自己审美的脸直白地说着挑逗的话，“……美女哥哥……把我……操坏吧……”  
“……什么破称呼。”  
莱拉哭笑不得。这人是真的有点失智了，可是自己怎么也像失智了一样听了他的话呢。  
他捋起艾萨额前湿答答的刘海，和雪青色的眼睛坦诚相见。  
“不认识我了吗？”  
“你是……谁……”  
艾萨意乱神迷，本能反应半，难以思考半，并未仔细想，就那么随口应答着。  
“……不记得了吗……也难怪。”莱拉稍有些失望地低下眼，“可是从你不告而别之后……我可是……天天都在想着怎么把你捉回来……然后……像这样……”  
让你哭着被我干到高潮。  
莱拉吞下了这句话没有说出口，他总觉得要是说出来这个爱抬杠的家伙能拼死不掉一滴泪。  
临近忍耐的极限使得莱拉言语也变得并不是那么完整，却好像打开了艾萨阻隔记忆的闸门，仔细回味话里的意味后，脑海里所有污浊不堪的过去一涌而上。  
“……你……是……”  
莱拉没有回应，只是掐着他的腰，继续猛地冲刺了几下，最后一次攻到弱点的同时也把精液尽数注入在他的身体里。后穴痉挛着把肉棒绞紧，随即从交合的缝隙中喷出混着白浊的大滩粘稠体液，身体和记忆的双重刺激让艾萨如他所愿地哭着高潮了。  
刚刚过量的哭骂呻吟喊叫导致此刻的他嗓子嘶哑，连喊都喊不出，只能无声地大张着嘴，努力把气流从声带摩擦送出，发出无意义的破碎噪音。  
眼前一片发白的时候艾萨已经什么都想起来了。地下的斗技场，各种羞辱的惩罚，干净自由的夜空，殒命的恋人，以及费尽千辛万苦穿过黑衣森林后撞入的那个怀抱。  
乱七八糟的记忆碎片占据了他的脑海，被迫的过度纵欲也抽空了他全身的力气。过去和现实逐渐重合，回过神来那个人仍然像初遇时一样，牢牢地抱着他，仔细地为他擦拭着汹涌而出的泪水。  
熟悉的轻柔动作在刚刚被粗暴对待的衬托下失去了曾经的作用，情绪失控的艾萨并没有因此获得多少安抚，浑身颤抖着反抗起来。他扭过脸去，不愿意和钴蓝色眼睛的精灵对视，莱拉就毫不勉强地就着这个姿势抱住他不动；他张了张嘴，但是仍然无法发出正常的声音，几次尝试之下反而震得自己耳朵痛；他想要挣扎，却被怀抱强硬地箍住，动弹不得。  
“……滚……开……”  
“不要逃避了。”  
耳边只留下这一句低语，之后任凭他怎么挣扎也再没了动静，只是抱着他的手臂收的更紧了。  
艾萨尽力闹腾了一阵子，得不到任何回应的他很快就精疲力尽，抑制不住的抽泣声越来越小，眼皮也渐渐沉重，慢慢地，他无法分辨自己是在做梦还是经历现实，就这样陷入了沉睡。


	4. 家人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不黄。想到哪写到哪。  
瑶璋和维林就是calamity的龙精。  
艾萨就是会蹲房顶的护月之民，还记得瑶璋的小烦恼吗

瑶璋打着哈欠，荡着手里空空的洒水壶走向园圃。天气预报说这两天都不会下雨，该给黄麻浇点水了。  
生怕吵醒还在睡梦中的维林浪费他本来就不多的休息日，出门时瑶璋只是随手轻轻把门带了一下，并没有用上全力，那扇不听话的橡木门便“吱呀”一声，连敷衍地碰一下门框也不肯，慢悠悠地又往回荡开了一些。  
“唉这真是。”  
听声音就知道没能成功偷懒的瑶璋摇摇头，准备老老实实返回去关门，先一步看到的却是房顶上那个熟悉的身影。黑发的护月之民好像很早就在看着他，在视线刚对上时就冲他挥了挥手。  
“你好久没来了。”  
瑶璋也没觉得很惊讶，毕竟好友这个不请自来的毛病也很久了，特别是在半夜，经常会不打招呼突袭他的房顶，把偶尔晚收工的他吓上一大跳。不过瑶璋也知道他就是没地方可以去，没什么坏心，也不会窥探他做什么，再加上自己毕竟是一个人过，真要看也没什么好看的，就随他去了。这样的行为持续了很久，一直到自家小狼狗都不再冲他叫唤了，前些日子维林搬进来后，夜袭明显有所收敛，他反倒觉得有些不习惯。  
“嗯。”  
艾萨点点头，嗓子有些不同以往的嘶哑。  
“忙？”  
瑶璋因为阳光眯起眼睛抬头看他，隔的老远也能从他的黑眼圈上看出他昨晚没怎么睡好。  
“……”艾萨想起什么似的，烦躁地抓了抓头发，“抱歉，以后我不会晚上来了。”  
“怎么？”  
瑶璋带着些迟钝地诧异询问。  
艾萨眼皮狂跳，还能怎么啊，昨晚他来的时候不赶巧，隔着房顶把两人的淫言秽语听了个一清二楚，明明天都还没完全黑下去，两人却都不怎么收敛，平日沉默寡言的敖龙好像换了个人一样咄咄逼人地追问舒服吗想不想被我操到怀孕，一向孤傲的精灵也一反常态地用软成水的声音分辩自己不是女人怀不上孩子，再加上各种淫靡的声音，害的他不仅不得不放弃这个原本的清净之地，还……  
……还跑去熟悉的酒馆企图约炮，结果遇到那个漂亮的流氓，被操了半宿现在话都说不利索。  
“……下来坐吧。”  
瑶璋看着艾萨的表情好像后知后觉地明白了什么，他打了个哈哈，跳过了这一话题，又反身去关门。  
艾萨轻巧地落到地面上，随便拽了院子里的小圆凳一坐，看着瑶璋关门时小心翼翼的动作，不禁觉得好笑。  
“还没醒？昨天够努力的。”  
瑶璋白皙的脸上似乎有点飞红，不过也只是一闪而过，很快便恢复常态：“他今天难得休班，让他多睡一会儿。倒是你，怎么这么早就来了。”  
“……”  
艾萨又一次沉默了。他也不知道自己怎么就来了，以往这个点他可能和约炮的对象在床上温存，也可能是自己一个人在公寓赖床，只不过昨天的过夜对象既非自己自愿，又让他狼狈不堪，还丢下他早早独自离去，搞得他一大早的想出气没地方出，睡也实在睡不着，只好溜溜达达又来了他最熟悉的地方。  
瑶璋看他的表情飞速变换就觉得这人怕是也说不出个123来，无奈地打开厨房的窗户，把阳台上一早准备好的茶点取出来放在他面前：“没吃饭吧？”  
艾萨看了看门的方向。  
“这份是我的，你看他也没用。”  
瑶璋似乎理解了他的意思，被他难得的有眼色给逗乐了。  
“那谢谢了。”  
艾萨接过餐具，墨绿色的长围巾随手一扯，罕见地扣好的衬衫领口也仍然很松散，挡不住的痕迹被瑶璋看了个一干二净。  
“……”瑶璋似乎被大片激烈又暧昧的粉红色吓了一跳，“你这个，是不是得找个幻术师治疗一下？”  
“靠！”艾萨立刻想起自己早晨是为什么带上长久不用的围巾，下意识去捂脖子，但是随即又自暴自弃一样放下手，“算了，你看见也没什么。”  
“抱歉，我不会幻术。”  
“没事，我挺好。”  
面对瑶璋诚恳的道歉，艾萨又一次为好友的过于实诚感到头疼。就当是被狗啃了吧，他心想。

——————————————————————

骑着陆行鸟飞奔在砂石间的莱拉打了个喷嚏。大概是小野猫醒了在骂他吧，他好笑地想。  
事发突然，接到消息离开的时候他忘记在艾萨的通讯贝里留下联系方式，不然现在恐怕不是打喷嚏，而是一顿真实的臭骂。  
后背还有些隐隐作痛，昨天在床上被他做到失控的艾萨抓破了他的背，他甚至来不及给自己处理一下伤口，只是简单地用吉星相位恢复了一下体力。  
回去以后一定要好好教育一下他。  
在脑海里回味了一下给失去意识的猫魅清理时那副身体柔软乖巧的样子，莱拉收了收心，勒紧陆行鸟的缰绳。  
诡异的味道昭示了他在寻找的目标就在附近。

——————————————————————

瑶璋正在沉默地用目光关怀狼吞虎咽的艾萨时，门从里面被人推开了，探了个脑袋出来。尖尖的耳朵，半长的金发，有些迷糊的蓝色眼睛依次从门后出现，让艾萨心里不受控制地跳了跳，但是紧接着他就意识到这只是这屋的主人之一，并非昨天那个外表和维林颇有些相似的流氓。  
“醒了？”  
瑶璋听见动静，扭头问道。  
“没有……”  
穿着睡袍的精灵睡眼惺忪，慢慢踱步出门。  
“早。”  
艾萨也打了个招呼。  
“靠！………………抱歉，早啊。”  
维林看到艾萨的时候视线立刻就被他的胸口明显的痕迹吓得一句粗口，脱口而出后觉得不太礼貌，赶紧道歉。  
“……没事，吓到你了。”  
“需要治疗一下吗？我在骑士团的时候学过一点幻术，对赤魔法也有些了解。”  
维林比瑶璋的态度还要诚恳。  
艾萨不知道从哪里开始吐槽，犹豫了半天还是回了一句“不必了”。  
维林很担忧似的盯着他，直到瑶璋过来把他往屋里推，艾萨还能听见两人的窃窃私语。  
“太明显了我觉得这样不行……”  
“人家自己带了围巾的听话啊回去加个衣服吃了饭再出来……”  
漂亮的精灵和敖龙一起消失在门后，艾萨摇头，对于两人这种为报恩情以身相许的爱情故事还是感到不可思议。  
同样是被那个混账救了，倒是也睡了，怎么自己就这么狼狈呢？  
一想起刻意封闭起来的过去艾萨就感觉有些喘不过气，他把手中的勺子往盘子里一丢，下意识去扯领口，才想起围巾其实早就被自己揪下来了。  
面对不自觉的心理作用，艾萨只得苦笑一声，重新抓起勺子把本该属于瑶璋的那份早餐机械地往嘴里送。  
没吃一会儿门突然又被猛地推开，已经穿戴整齐一副战斗完备状态的维林嘴里叼着三明治就冲了出来。  
“你今天不是休息吗？”  
艾萨好奇。  
“接到求助，得快点去。”维林好像是充满歉意地笑了笑，在鸟棚前理了一下衬衫领子，“你慢慢吃，别着急。”  
“还要吗？”  
瑶璋不知是听到了还是心有灵犀，也一边在碗里搅拌着什么，一边从厨房的窗户里探头问道。  
从小野到大的护月之民突然觉得人生头一次有了被爹妈看护的感觉，他倒没想过起因是自己先把人家的房顶圈成自己的地盘的。  
“不用了，那个……有什么我能帮上忙的吗？虽然我水平一般……”  
艾萨蹭吃蹭喝后十分过意不去，起身问道，试图帮上点什么。  
“嗯……”  
艾萨本以为维林会干脆地回绝自己，没想到看维林的样子好像是认真考虑了起来。  
“其实这是对我个人的求援，不是对军队的。”维林似乎也看出艾萨的诧异，连忙解释，“我已经通知了铜刃团那边前去协助，只是……我个人没法放着他不管而已。”  
“那我跟你去。”  
艾萨清点了一下箭袋，当机立断决定同行。他虽然不喜欢和战斗牵扯上关系，但如果是为了帮助朋友的话事情就要两说了。  
而且经过昨夜，他觉得自己有必要精进一下战斗水平，免得遇到意外毫无还手之力……  
回过神发现自己又在想昨天的事，艾萨使劲甩了甩头，在瑶璋略有担忧的目光中坐上维林刚牵出来的红色陆行鸟。  
“我会帮你保护好他的。”  
陆行鸟开始加速前，艾萨趁距离还近，冲瑶璋喊道。  
“得了吧，你保护好自己就行了。”  
维林笑着照他脑袋上拍了一巴掌，顺便给他读了个武装戍卫。  
艾萨接受着大翅膀的光芒沐浴，不吭声了。他现在真感觉自己其实是找到了失散多年的父母。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暂时只想写到这里，当然去救谁也不用说了对吧。  
情人节快乐


	5. 火墙与低径

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回忆套娃预警。  
有mob情节和人×猫的恋爱关系暗示。

※

“给我走快点！”

一鞭子抽到艾萨的小腿上，火辣辣的疼痛让他站立不稳，膝盖一个打弯，直接向前跪倒在地，手里的水盆也当场打翻，冰凉的水溅到身上些许，其余的难以幸免地流了一地。

“你他妈成心是不是？”

被激怒的守卫举起鞭子劈头盖脸朝他抽过来，艾萨几天来已经学乖了，他不敢哭喊，也不敢阻挡或者躲避，因为这只会更加激怒这些没有人性的家伙，只好一下一下，强忍着全都接了下来。

“别这么生气了，老弟。”还没打几下，旁边的守卫假惺惺地过来劝阻，“猫魅族的男人可少见的很，他这小身板端这么多东西，太勉强了，不如给他找点更合适的活干。”

先前的守卫看出了他的意图，心领神会，把鞭子收起来，狞笑着把瘫倒在地的艾萨一把拎起来，随便找了间空牢房丢了进去。

本是用来束缚魔兽的设备并不适用于刚成年的猫魅，几人草草找了些绳子把被剥光衣物的艾萨捆在那些铁器上，就此开始了他的噩梦。

开始时，几个守卫只是简单粗暴地解开腰带就把散发着腥臊气息鸡巴甩在他脸上，让艾萨给他们挨个口淫，后来人渐渐变多，有心急的不愿排队，手也派上了用场。然后是耳朵，再然后是腋窝，手肘，腿，尾巴，臀缝……

直到真正的经验者加入之前，艾萨都还觉得可以忍受。

他从来不知道那个又紧又窄一看就不是用来性交的地方可以吞下那么多东西，男人勃起的阴茎伴随着威胁，逼迫着他照单全收，有时是一根，有时是两根，有时轮流插入，有时一同进出，有时是人族，有时是鲁加族。他挣扎，哭喊，但这都只能刺激这群畜牲的变态性欲而已，并不会让他们手下留情。

到最后他放弃了，他放空了自己，任由他们摆布，直到这样的第一个白天结束为止。

夜晚集合的哨声响起，那群人满足地提上裤子，把浑身污秽不堪的艾萨从冰冷的刑具上松下来丢在同样冰冷的地上。

倒确实没再给他别的工作，但艾萨宁愿自己在第一次摔了盆子的时候就被当场打死，也不愿受这样的侮辱。虽然他从小没受过什么管教，但也是洁身自好的人，这种状况实在是他想都不曾想到的。

艾萨吃力地抬起已经有些失去知觉的左手放在眼前，有殴打的淤青，也有指甲掐痕，甚至还有烟头捻下的烧伤，从已经痛到有些麻木的神经来看，全身的皮肤大多都是这样，只有为他带来灾难的漂亮的脸毫发无损。他稍微挪动一下酸痛的身体，精液混着血液从难以闭合的小穴缓缓流出，微妙的感觉让他羞愤到恨不得一头撞死。

但是他不想死。

艾萨的手下意识地抓进地上的沙土。

他想活着。

————————————————————————

“你又——睡着了？”

猫魅的耳朵第35次滚过维林的背时，他终于忍不住了。今天他没穿厚重的军装，只是普通地穿了件私服衬衫，毛绒绒的触感隔着薄薄的布料来来回回，扫得他格外的痒。

“——！！对不起！”

陆行鸟正巧一个大跳越过小沟渠，这一下把艾萨颠醒了不少。他直起身，环顾四周，意识到自己身在何处，赶忙先跟带着自己的维林道歉。

“小心点，陆行鸟跑得虽然还算稳妥，也是有掉下去的危险的。”维林不再被耳朵蹭着，好受了不少，语气也缓和了许多，“睡得不好吗？”

“噩梦而已。”

“又是那时候的事？”维林叹气，毕竟艾萨和瑶璋的案件是他负责处理的，虽然没有刻意打听，但是多少也能猜个七七八八，“如果不想跟我们谈，起码接受一点专业的心理辅导。”

“……”艾萨抓了抓耳朵，“我不想提。”

“木刺扎到手里，一时看不出，长久是会发炎的，不扒开怎么剔出去呢。”

维林语重心长。对他来说，艾萨本来就像个年幼的弟弟一样，更何况他曾经和瑶璋共患难，这总让他忍不住就开始操心。

“……时间长了自然就好了。”

艾萨狡辩道。

“那你好了吗？”

“……”

艾萨不知为何想到昨晚崩溃的瞬间，说不出话。

“回头老老实实跟我去看医生。”

维林的语气中带着警告。

“你先治瑶璋，他可比我严重，我起码还能打架。”

“五十步笑百步，你俩一个都跑不了！”

通讯珠恰到好处地滴滴作响，维林觉得自己再不接马上就该被这两个讳疾忌医的家伙气死了。

“喂？……你就别他妈乱跑了不行吗！”

维林怼了两句，猛地勒住了陆行鸟的缰绳，差点把艾萨摔下去，还不等艾萨抗议就脸色不善地接通了另外的通话。

“转移了，暂时先前往枯骨营地。”

————————————————————————

※

又一次被推搡到空置的隔间里，艾萨对上无数淫邪的目光，沉默而又自觉地把衣服脱了个干净。

轮番奸淫带给他的没有快感，只有被强行打开的痛苦。那些人当然不可能不知道怎么做才能让他屈服于快感，但是他们仿佛是连这也不屑，只是把他当作一个飞机杯，插到底，再拔出来，再插到底，这样随意倾泻着自己过剩的欲望。

对艾萨的各种羞辱和伤害的手段已经停在了几天前，面对可能损坏过度无法正常使用的玩具，性的需求远比怪癖要实际，因此兴致来的快去的也快。既然他的叫声不需要情欲就能魅惑人心，身体也已经足够顺从了，那就够了。

尊严已经低到了脚下，是否打破都一样。

艾萨确实很擅长学习，他学会了怎样假意迎合从而让自己少受伤害，学会了怎样伪装柔媚悦耳的叫声能让自己少挨两巴掌，学会了怎样扭腰会让那群禽兽痛快地缴械，也学会了怎样掩饰麻木的心。

慢慢地，风言风语开始分裂着本应团结的受难者们。开始是年龄稍长的人背后指责他不知检点出卖肉体，后来有些年轻人也开始怀疑他是否食髓知味从而堕落沉沦。

排队的顺序变到了最后，用水的时候，吃饭的时候，他遇到的是接连的“意外”，直到睡觉的时候也一样，留给他的只有一小块角落的位置，连坐下都很勉强。

大家疏远的态度充斥在空气中，让他几乎无法呼吸。

虽然在这样的环境里讨论友谊太过奢侈，不过一直寡言少语的敖龙作为艾萨到来前最异类的人，无视了大家的排挤，一直在偷偷给他留下变凉的饭菜。与硬朗外表毫不相符的中原民青年似乎也意外的多愁善感，偶尔半夜发现木然坐在角落的他，也会小心翼翼地陪他静坐，伴以低声安慰。

“我知道，不是他们说的这样，你的心里一定更不好受吧。”

艾萨开始时不愿意回应，空洞的雪青色眼睛里，不仅没有任何人，好像连泪水也难容纳。一次，又一次，再一次，他不知在第几个沉默的夜里，终于主动抬手给青年擦掉了他脸上的眼泪。青年为他的回应欣喜不已，只不过仍然是一脸愁苦，艾萨在无尽的痛苦之余感到有点想笑，为什么好像他才是受害者一样？

“……逃。”

艾萨沉默了半天，下定决心似的说道。

“逃不掉的。”

一旁假寐的敖龙突然开口，把两人吓了一跳。

“没人逃出去过，你还不明白吗。”

“为什么？”艾萨的眼睛里恢复了点活力，多半是出于愤怒，“试都不试就放弃吗？”

“试都不试？”敖龙摇头，“试过的全都被消化了。没有人能逃的出去，这就是结论。”

“……一个都没有？”

艾萨难以置信。

“一个都没有。”

“妈的大半夜叽叽歪歪的干什么，睡不睡了。”

有人被低语吵醒，不耐烦地起身骂骂咧咧。

“……”

敖龙也不说话，扭头平静地看着对方。

天生显得凶恶的长相即使相处再久也不容易适应，估计起身的人也是这么想的，对视一会儿就怂的不行，假装在梦游似的，重新往地上一躺，仿佛无事发生。

“没人能逃出去的，以前有很多人逃跑过，不管他们怎么跑，都被抓回来喂那些野兽了……吃给我们看呢。”青年由于恐惧压低了本来就不高的声音，给他解释道，“久了，就没人敢再冒这个险了。”

“我们剩下的这些人，都只是被震慑住还想苟且活下去的懦夫罢了。”敖龙自嘲似的笑了笑，“等你真的见到那种场面，你可能也会理解吧。”

随着艾萨的沉默，三个人一时间都不说话了。

“……我宁愿做那个被丢下去的人。”

艾萨重新抬起头的一刻，眼里充满了生机。

在地下毫无尊严的苟活在他看来并不算活着，就算失败，也值得一试。

“不错，不过还是尽量不要被丢下去的好。”片刻的沉默后，敖龙分明是想结束谈话，却坐了起来，在艾萨坐着的方向腾出了一小块空间，“躺下睡一会儿吧，总休息不好的话，身体是会比内心更先垮掉的。”

说完，他扭头靠上墙，闭起了眼睛，好像是在阻止艾萨和他继续交流。

“谢谢。”

艾萨并非是婆婆妈妈的人，他确实需要好好休息，也就坦然接受了这份善意。他缓缓躺下，勉强把还在酸痛的身体圈成一小团，像一只真正的猫一样。

——————————————————————————

“等等，这里有血迹。”

东奔西走之后，临近傍晚时分，两人终于有了些许头绪。维林发现地上的血之后警惕地环顾四周，拍拍背后的艾萨，示意他下来。

血迹稀稀落落的，看起来还很新鲜，延伸往两个方向，维林一时摸不准哪边是来路哪边是去路。

“靠，他通讯珠是不是没电了，我联系不到他了。”

试图重新取得联系确认方向的维林没过多久就烦躁地把通讯珠又揣了回去。

“我去那边看看吧，你往东走走，知道怎么辨认方向吗？”

我知道。

艾萨无声地点了点头，抬眼看看已经变得黯淡的日光。

毕竟我可是从这里活下去一次的人。

——————————————————————————

※

“小婊子跑了！”

“去追啊，愣着干什么！”

“可是，可是……”

“你还他妈可是个什么呢？？”

“放哨的应该会把他抓回来才……”

“他妈的你脑子是实心的吧？”

艾萨跑了很久，跑了很远，把守卫的争执远远地抛在了身后。

为了这次出逃，他们三个人费尽了心思，结果斗技场演出的意外完全破坏了开始的计划，最后只有体型娇小的艾萨逃了出来。

他们俩如果被发现了，应该会受到很严厉的处罚吧。艾萨边跑边想。

至于自己，如果被抓回去又会怎么样？

应该很可怕吧。

分别时害羞的青年亲吻了自己，他头一次敢于大胆地说出了“爱”这个字，而不是像一贯一样，倾注在眼泪和拥抱里。

但是他们要活下去才行啊。

他不愿意花心思去想了，他只想跑得更快一点，再快一点。

如果脑子可以给已经麻木的四肢供给能量就好了，如果自由的风也可以变成自己的助力就好了。

他想活下去。

他也想救他的朋友，他的爱人。

艾萨就这样一路向东，躲过了倦怠的蜥蜴人，跑进了地势曲折的火墙。

正如他们所料，这个方向并没有人放哨，估计是有去无回的例子太多，他们过于相信这个天然屏障，或者是放哨的人也怕自己迷失其中从而过于懈怠。

不管是哪种原因都好，总之他应该是暂时逃过一劫。

火墙的小路蜿蜒盘旋，艾萨几次在炫目的结晶化以太前迷失方向，也差点从陡峭山壁失足跌落，兜兜转转没走多远，脚下一滑，又顺着山坡回到了原地，气得他就地一躺，甚至生出不想再动一步的想法。但他心里清楚，他现在的时间不仅是属于自己的，自己晚一分，他们就危险十分。

同伴们把该做的都做了，剩下的，就是要靠自己的努力，从这个大迷宫中走出去了。

艾萨抬头，漫天的繁星仍然在注视着他。

自己寻找的那颗应该也在其中。

他用手背把湿透的头发捋到头顶，艰难地拖动酸痛的腿继续前行。

——————————————————————————

天已经完全黑了。

偶尔互通消息的维林

艾萨从那之后再也没有来过萨纳兰东部，不仅是因为那段噩梦，也因为没有什么特别理由。

但是踏足火墙的一瞬间，看着那些曲折的“路”，他还是立刻分辨出了该往哪边前进。

说起来他甚至还没问过维林他要找的是什么人呢，不过好在目前他们两人的通讯珠都状态良好。

虽然如果不是怕打草惊蛇，艾萨甚至想一直接通和维林的通话。

他讨厌争斗，半吊子的战斗技巧并不出众，也不能算勇敢，平日都是能躲则躲，能跑则跑，仅有的两次失手，一次把自己送进了人贩子的牢笼，一次……把自己送上了神经病的床。

发现自己又开始不自觉回想昨天的事，艾萨咬牙切齿，狠狠地扯下一根草叶，在手中两三下撕的粉碎。

——————————————————————————

※

天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，艾萨也进入了越来越茂密的森林中。跨天桥随着前进被群山阻隔，札尔神祠也已经被层层树冠掩盖，景色越来越陌生。

这里已经是黑衣森林，还是仍在新植林？

艾萨也已经不知道自己正走向哪里，不由得放缓脚步四下张望。

路边丛生的亚麻花让他稍微安下心，但森林深处时不时传来的异响还是让他有些焦躁。艾萨刻意避开了大路，沿着路的方向，借着树木的掩护，慢慢交替前进。

虽然凌晨5点并不是个热闹的时间，但是黑衣森林边界应该都常驻巡逻的鬼哭队，只要能遇到鬼哭队的人……

艾萨正想着，头顶突然传来“扑棱棱”一阵响，他下意识抬手护住头顶，胳膊上就感受到一阵尖锐的刺痛。他顺势一个后跳起身，才看见面前一只凶恶的秃鹰正盯着他，准备发动下一次的袭击。

艾萨叫苦不迭。

他只记得附近没什么猛兽，所以专心防人，没想到自己身上还没痊愈的伤口也会引来猛禽。自己目前手无寸铁不说，就算能打死眼前的一只，秃鹰往往都是成群行动，后面不知还会有多少。

艾萨只能就手捡起地上脆弱的枯枝，并不趁手，但已经是他唯一的选择。他盯着秃鹰，把枯枝紧紧攥在手里，作出防卫的架势，和面前的凶禽对峙。

他在绝望中已有预感，这次别说回去救人，就连自己可能也会命丧于此。

一支羽箭呼啸而来，直中秃鹰前胸。秃鹰吃痛嘶声，冲着射箭的方向转移了目标。

艾萨不敢拖延，趁着秃鹰没有盯着自己，扭头就跑，没跑两步就直直地撞到了一个人怀里。

连日来的遭遇让艾萨对所有人都带着下意识的恐惧，他几乎是立刻就想要推开眼前的人。只不过，透支的身体并没有余力听从他的大脑，手已经放在了这人的板甲上，腿却怎么也站不起来，身体软绵绵地半倚半靠，结果手上推搡也使不上劲儿不说，他这姿势还颇像是来跟人调情的。

“……？”

对方倒是看出来他状态不对，没有直接一下撒手，而是扶住了艾萨，避免了他站立不稳被摔到地上的结局。

“你没事吧？”

这人关切地问道。

不是敌人？

艾萨抬头，眼前的人一身暗绿色板甲，身材修长，尖尖的耳朵暴露了他的种族，背后的长枪表明了他的身份，不过这一切都没有脸上那个熟悉的梣木面具引人注目。

是鬼哭队。

自己终于逃出来了。

意识到自己已经安全以后，艾萨脑子里绷紧的那根弦终于绷不住了，双腿一软，身体顺着对方的胸口滑了下去。

“哎哎哎？？”

精灵长臂一捞，像抓小猫小狗一样又把艾萨拽了起来，怕他继续滑下去，只好伸手揽住他的腰，把他一条胳膊搭在自己身上。

远处一个同样带着面具的精灵族女性拎着秃鹰的尸体从隐蔽的树丛中站出来，对着精灵展示了一下。

精灵微微点头，这时艾萨才像是回神一样，抓住精灵的另外一只手。

“救……”

“不要怕，你安全了。”

精灵以为艾萨是被秃鹰的突然袭击吓到了，连忙出言安抚。

“救……同伴……萨纳兰…………”

艾萨的情绪一时无法从反复的惊吓和得救的喜悦中缓和过来，嘴唇一直在颤抖，声带也不受控制，努力了半天还是只能讲出零碎的词语，只好努力摇头。

“……你从萨纳兰跑到这里？”隔着面具他也能感受到精灵的难以置信，“你们出了什么事？”

艾萨一个劲儿地哆嗦，本来就说不齐整的话里甚至开始夹杂谁也听不懂的音节。

“他状态不太好啊，要送去治疗吗？”

“我来吧。”

精灵思忖片刻，把已经有点不太清醒的艾萨打横抱了起来，向着营地的陆行鸟棚飞奔而去。

——————————————————————————

艾萨敏锐地注意到，树后传来另外一种窸窸窣窣的声音。

虽说沙沙作响的金羊毛球在火墙并非什么稀罕物，但他可不觉得金羊毛球会有那么大的血腥味儿。

只不过，不知道树后是猎人还是猎物。

艾萨屏息凝神，把弓箭从背后抽出，紧握在手里，悄声绕向侧方。树后的人似乎有所察觉，细碎的声音停止了，取而代之的是以太的极速凝聚。

这是个魔法导师。

艾萨作出判断的瞬间，一个箭步冲到早就瞄好的另一棵树后。但当他以为自己躲过一击，准备抬头寻找目标的时候，腿弯突然被什么东西别了一下，随即一股不知从哪来的力量从肩膀把他仰面掀翻在地。

艾萨这才反应过来，这人刚才读的是个位移类的魔法，只不过没有用来逃走，而是预判了他的预判。

一个不知从哪冒出来的黑衣法师卡着他的脖子把他按在地上，另一只手高高抬起，手指间以太凝聚出隐约的火光。

他抬眼看向艾萨，似乎愣了愣神，没来得及吟唱指令，以太马上又散去了。

“…………你？？？”

危机暂时解除，艾萨的视线也终于舍得从对方的手下移到对方的脸上。四目相对时他惊讶地发现，这个法师的脸，正是他上一刻还在脑内咒骂的那张。


	6. 坦诚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 野外无插入的play。  
以及我好想对着维林喊男妈妈……。

看清艾萨的一瞬，莱拉一愣神，手下用的劲立刻轻了不少，本来准备吟唱的咒语也停顿失效了。艾萨趁机敏捷地一个侧翻起身，抽弓搭箭瞄准一气呵成。

“这么快又见面了。”

莱拉仿佛没看见一样，笑眯眯地跟他打招呼。

“维林要找的人，是你吗？”

“对。”

发现不是新的追兵，莱拉耸耸肩，把武器收回了背上，就地坐了下去，丝毫不在乎艾萨剑拔弩张……好吧已经是箭在弦上的姿态了。

“我是不是说过，你如果没操死我，今天我就要弄死你来着？”护月之民把箭头准准地对着他的脑门，凶狠地咧了咧嘴，露出了尖利的小虎牙，意图震慑对方，全然不知自己现在有多可爱，“反正他们也不会知道是谁杀了你。”

“行啊，栽在你手里的话我也认了。”

莱拉强打着精神，压下了满心想要涌在脸上的“他真可爱”的想法，若无其事地回道，然后闭上了眼睛，把头重新靠回树干上。

比起身上的伤，连打带逃跑了一天给他负担更多的是精神上的疲惫。不知怎么的，从刚才相遇开始他就自然地放松了警惕，好像这个昨天才被自己成功暗算过的小朋友很值得信任一样。

“……”

艾萨心情复杂地看着一脸倦容的莱拉。他今天从发现这人不告而别以后，确实构思了挺久如果重逢该怎么来一个三连辉煌箭打爆他的头的。

但是应该不是现在吧？趁人之危可不太好。

艾萨心里给自己不自觉地找着各种道德上的理由，看着那张原本优雅美丽的，沾了血迹和泥印的脸，心里下了决定。

“啪”的一声。

莱拉有些迷惑地睁开眼睛，这可不是把他头打爆的声音。

艾萨刚刚为了出气把弓拉的很满，那根箭被他深深地射进了树干里。他越过莱拉的头顶去拔箭，结果只撸下一手破碎的羽毛。

到这个地步也就只有果断放弃了，艾萨有些嫌弃地拍拍手打掉碎末，随后把手冲着莱拉一伸。

“起来。”

莱拉抬起头，首先看到的是围巾没能遮挡完全的白净的锁骨上露出的红色痕迹，其次是猫魅那张不情不愿带着点气恼的可爱小脸。

可都是因为自己。

莱拉想着，毫不迟疑地握住了艾萨向他伸出的手，只是还不等艾萨用力，他就先猛地一使劲，把艾萨拉了下来。

艾萨猝不及防，被他拽了这一下站立不稳，直接一屁股坐在了莱拉的大腿上。

“你又干什么！？”

这个暧昧的姿势非常不妙，艾萨甚至能尴尬地感觉到这个变态慢慢硬起来的过程。他想赶紧爬起来，谁知道莱拉的另一只手立刻环上了他的腰，把他牢牢地箍在了自己怀里。

“怎么，不打死我了？”莱拉还是那副笑眯眯的表情，脏兮兮的脸也不妨碍他看起来比任何一个女孩子都要甜美，“下不去手吗？还是……”

他刻意压低声音，脸贴的越来越近，直到快要碰上的时候，伸出舌尖，轻轻地在艾萨闭紧的唇上勾了一下。

“还是昨天爽到了，舍不得我？”

艾萨扭过脸，手上也一边推搡着他，拒绝给他任何回应。

“嘶——”

莱拉在艾萨的手推上前胸的时候突然倒抽一口凉气，攥住他的那只手猛地收紧。

“……你受伤了？”

艾萨担忧地放缓了动作。

“还好，主要是想看你的表情。”

莱拉脸上的表情变化的飞快，好像刚才的呲牙咧嘴是错觉一样。

……果然刚才那一箭就应该对着他的脑袋。

艾萨为自己多余的好心感到无地自容，气呼呼地甩了两下，把被抓着的手挣开，伸到了背后的箭袋里。

“别乱动。”

他刚刚握住一支箭的尾羽，就浑身僵硬地意识到身下要害已经被莱拉抓在了手里。

“……你他妈，都这个时候了，还他妈不忘耍流氓！？”

“嗯？那怎么办，总要解决一下。”

艾萨一半是羞恼抗拒，一半是目瞪口呆，又不敢挣扎太过，对方毕竟还是个受伤的人，而且……自己的“把柄”还在他手上。

而莱拉好像根本没把他此刻的安危当回事，手上轻轻抚摸套弄了几下，肉棒就颤颤巍巍地打起了精神。

昨天怎么好像也是这个套路？

被快感驱使喘息着倒在精灵怀里的时候，被吃的死死的艾萨迷迷糊糊地想。

那只手回到身前，不知怎么摆弄了两下，等艾萨回过神来，自己的内裤已经被扯到了大腿，屁股也整个露在了外面。

“……不能在这里！！”

冷风带回了艾萨的理智，他按住了莱拉的手。

“怕什么？”

莱拉明知故问。

“太危险了……！”

“哦……”莱拉笑容更盛，“没事，我保护你。”

“保护个头……你这个精虫上脑的家伙好歹对自己的安全负责一点！”

艾萨也不顾自己是否得体了，揪着莱拉的衣领子低声吼道。

“生气了？还是在为我担心啊？”莱拉完全没当回事一样，笑着摸摸他的头，“头头都被我干掉了，再多小弟也不会掀起什么浪花的，安心啦。”

“……你能打死还喊维林来干什么！我们……”

“找了我一整天？”

“……”

莱拉的表情看起来像是洞悉一切，虽然事实如此他也没法反驳，但艾萨就是不想接话。

“我也不知道他们那么脆嘛，看起来人还挺多的明明，结果一个秽浊都没接下。”

莱拉一边解释，手一边又往被褪了一半的裤子上游走。看着艾萨似乎是马上想要发作，警示性捏了捏另一只手里被忽略许久的性器，感受到怀里的小猫瞬间僵直后才满意地继续。

透过树影洒下的月光零落地打在艾萨的脸上，圆圆的瞳孔映射着雪青色的光，莱拉想都没想，直接吻了上去。

艾萨出于惊吓闭上了眼，只能凭着眼睑上的触觉感受莱拉的双唇，任凭他们慢慢顺着鼻梁挪到自己的嘴上。

唇舌交缠之间，腰上的手由于猫魅诚实配合的乖巧身体失去了必要，转而沿着臀缝慢慢向下摸索，路过毛绒绒的尾巴时，还变本加厉地撸了两把。配套的原装猫耳轻轻抖动了两下，看起来是很喜欢。

摸到尾巴下面那个由于昨晚过度使用过而有些肿胀的小穴口时，两人几乎是同时僵硬地停顿了一下。

“不行……！”

艾萨脑中警铃大作，意识到境地的同时先条件反射般地抓住那只手，又一次意图阻止他。

手的主人轻笑了一声，无奈地接受了抗议，放弃开发那个负荷过重的小口，转而把自己已经硬挺的性器也掏出来，和艾萨的并在一起，轻轻撸动。

莱拉的技术老实说……很粗糙，比艾萨这种经验派差远了，但是由别人进行的手淫似乎不论方法，就是比自己玩自己刺激的多，没过多久艾萨就感觉到自己铃口正在不听话地流水，神志也又一次被快感攻陷，带着身体也动弹不得。

“哎，你说你今天来操这个心干什么呢，干嘛不好好休息。”

莱拉看着因为过于羞耻把脸埋到自己怀里的艾萨，语气间带了点心疼，也带了点无奈。

“我又……不知道……是你……”

艾萨的声音闷在莱拉厚重的法袍里，显得微弱又断断续续，不知是因为衣物阻隔了声音，还是因为莱拉挑动的情欲的煎熬。

“知道是我你就不会来吗？”

本来没指望这个别扭的小家伙承认，只是想要逗逗他，没想到猫魅的耳朵随着这句话肉眼可见地耷拉了下来，贴在了头皮上，沉默了半晌才丧气地开口：

“……会。”

“……”

艾萨久久没听到回应有些不安，但是羞耻感又让他不好意思抬头去看莱拉的表情，正当他忍不住想要从层层叠叠的衣料中爬出来时，握住两根性器的手突然加重了力道，越来越快的摩擦伴随着交错的粗重喘息让他濒临失控。

“……真乖。”

快感冲击到眼前好像要冒白光的时候，他听见莱拉一贯的带着笑意的声音说。

可能是因为已经走了一天，射了一次后艾萨就已经难以抵挡神经深处的困倦了。他的手无意识地更加抓紧了不知何时攥在手里的衣襟，头一歪就靠在了旁边的肩膀上，昏昏欲睡。

“眯一会儿吧。”

莱拉轻轻亲了一下艾萨的额头，掏出怀里的手帕擦拭着两人一度疯狂的痕迹。他本以为艾萨会因此不好意思，甚至恼羞成怒都有可能，结果摆弄了半天都不见有什么反应，抬头一看，又睡着了。

这弱鸡似的体力哪像是能出去浪荡的花花公子啊，不得被人连内裤都骗光。

莱拉心中感叹，完全没想过自己为此做了多么大的贡献。他伸手从艾萨的腰间摸出他的那枚通讯珠，轻轻点了几下，接通了和维林的通话。

“是我。我们在火墙北边。已经安全了。”

——————————————

“你俩都没事吧？”

维林气喘吁吁地从陆行鸟车上跳下来。

“你怎么累成这样？不知道的还以为你亲自拉着车跑的呢。”莱拉一脸惊讶，“你哪里搞的车？”

“在营地借的，怕你俩走不动。”维林一眼就看到耷拉下来的尾巴，吓了一跳，“还真受伤了？？”

“别看了，没事，就是累着了。”

“……就知道给我惹事！”

维林瞪了他一眼，伸手准备接过他怀里的艾萨。

“不用。”

莱拉往后退了半步，让过他的手，完全没有把艾萨还给他的意思。

“……？”

维林的手停在原地，不明所以地看着他。

“自己的老婆自己来。”

“什么自己来，你不累……你……说……什么……？”

维林回味过来他说了什么，震惊地瞪大了眼睛，“你你你…………你俩？”

“啊。”

莱拉点点头。

维林感觉自己没法接话了，他自知早就对莱拉无可奈何，僵住的手收回去时忍不住一拍大腿，脑回路转不动只好按照惯性先把人往车上招呼。

“……先跟我回去。”

“是。”

莱拉原地并脚立正了一下，但脸上仍然漫不经心地笑着，看得维林气不打一处来。

“你还笑，命都快没了。”

“你这不是带着外援来救我了嘛。”

莱拉把艾萨扶上车坐稳后，没有去照看他，反而开始往维林身边蹭，一副讨好的样子。

“你少来这套。”维林看着坐在那也比明显自己还高半个头的莱拉挽着自己的胳膊假装撒娇，忍不住踹了他一脚，“你怎不叫人？你心里压根就没当回事，少在这装可怜糊弄我。”

“我怎么糊弄你了，真的呀。”莱拉一脸委屈地揉小腿，“要不然我哪敢自己从利姆萨罗敏萨追到萨纳兰来。”

“……老子他妈的找了你一整天！”

维林再也忍不住了，一把揪起莱拉的衣领子，咬牙切齿。

“呜……”

艾萨因为维林突如其来拔高音量嘟哝了两声，脑袋也晃了晃，最终还是没醒，只不过险些从座位上歪倒。

莱拉注意到以后，马上收起了嬉皮笑脸的表情，没怎么使劲就挣开了维林的手，坐到艾萨旁边扶住了他。

维林本来也没太用力，像是早有预感一样适时地松开了手，随后眼神就在两人之间来回。

看着莱拉比划了几个姿势最终决定给艾萨膝枕的时候，他还是觉得……心情复杂到快溢出来了。

“你俩什么时候搞上的？”

鸟车颠簸前行，不知道从何谈起的维林只好就着既定事实开口询问。

“就刚才。”

莱拉镇定到仿佛是在说别人的事。

“？？？你俩刚才又搞了？”无法接受的信息越来越多，维林强迫自己停止多余的思考，回到原本的问题上来，“不不，我是问，你俩什么时候搞到一起的？”

“就昨天？”

“昨天？？”

维林以为自己听错了，昨天比刚才有早很多吗？

“哦，应该是从昨天搞到今天。”

“……”

等等，昨天？

维林想起早晨艾萨胸口遍布的痕迹，下意识看了一眼还睡着的猫魅……

得，奇怪的痕迹增加了。

“……你气死我算了。”

维林被他噎到说不出话，只好把头扭到一边试图不去看这两个人，沉默地听着车轮“喀啦喀啦”滚过砂石的声音。

一边是自己的亲弟弟，一边是被自家男人当作弟弟关爱的小可怜……

虽然自家父母应该不会反对，只不过这感觉，怎么想怎么像自己种的白菜拱了自己养的猪。

维林抱住头，放弃了思考。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章真的给我写自闭了  
修也不知道怎么修，改也不知道怎么改  
我实在太菜了……


End file.
